Telling
by new moongirl
Summary: As Harry prepares to tell his godfather about his upcoming bonding to a certain Slytherin, what he walks in on makes the coming out oh so much easier than he had first anticipated. sssb hpdm ONESHOT


To say that Harry was surprised at what he saw when he walked into his newly revived godfather's (turned DADA professor's) office was quite an understatement. What he saw shocked the knickers off of him. he might have shit bricks…_might have._

Only, he couldn't help but stare... Hey, he had hormones, an it was…arousing, to put it bluntly.

His godfather, Sirius black, was laying completely nude on his desk, and being pounded into said desk by none other than Severus Snape.

Why they had not locked to door Harry hadn't the slightest clue. All he knew, was that his would certainly make his confession much easier.

Severus and Siri finally reached their climaxes, both managing to voice each other's names in the process.

Collapsing on top of his partner, Severus slowly came back from his sex-induced haze. He pulled out of a still heavily panting Black, and kissed his forehead in loving way that would have had the whole population of Hogwarts thinking that the world had been tipped over. "I love you, stupid mongrel." He mumbled.

…and that would be the apocalypse.

A silent cough came from the other side of the room, causing both men to turn sharply. Severus was amazed that he didn't get whiplash. As they looked with wide fearful eye's (in Sirius's case) and mad scornful (that would be Sevy), Harry coughed again.

"Umm..could you both put on some clothing now, or am I going to wait longer as you two do it again in the shower?"

Sirius had the decency to blush and grab some pants off the floor, while Severus scowled and snatched his robe off the chair, perturbed that they had been intrupted. As they all sat down on the couch, Harry opened his mouth….only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

Opening the door wandlessly, Draco Malfoy walked in, a smug smirk plastered across his face. "They said when they find you, they're going to kill you." Were his first words.

Severus, ever the genius looked suspiciously at the Potter boy. What was going on here?

Harry merely sighed and motioned the blond over. "I knew they wouldn't take it well, but they should be a little easier….at least I hope so with what I just witnessed."

Draco looked at the potions master quizzically, glancing at Harry's godfather.

Sirius and Severus looked at each other, wondering wordlessly.

"hem" started the brunette nervously, " …well please don't kill me, but…Draco and I are to be bonded in two weeks and we wondered if you would like to come to the ceremony…"

Silence engulfed the room, making Harry twitch and fidget a bit. Draco's smirk faded slightly, looking intently at _his_ godfather.

Slowly, the stoniness faded and was replaced with a very angry potions master, and a very shocked DADA professor. Harry laughed nervously, his wand in hand in case he needed it.

Draco looked at Snape imploringly, silently asking for approval.

Snape exploded, glaring at Harry and wordlessly casting a body bind.

Harry blinked as it bounded off the shield and back towards its caster. Severus, not being fast enough, got hit and fell to the ground, stiff as a board.

Sirius sighed, mumbling "He should have known not to attack my god-son." Perking up, Sirius smiled brightly at the other couple, "Don't worry, I support you, and I'll talk some sense into him." Siri smiled smugly at the idea, and Harry really didn't what to know why.

Walking out of the office, Harry soon had the other boy pined to the wall. Kissing him soundly, placing his forehead against Draco's , he smiled. "I'm just glad that we didn't tell them that you were pregnant."

Draco smirked back, amused. "Seriously, I don't want a dead husband. I want to be able to fuck you good and make you scream, in the near and far future."

Harry could feel the heat, and picked Draco up, taking him to a more private place where they could continue their activities in peace.

000000000

**DONE! XD there you go! It's been weighing on my mind for a while. **

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-newmoongirl**


End file.
